


Everybody Knows Erik Lehnsherr

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, Erik Lehnsherr is a Movie Star, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 自恋的大明星Erik Lehnsherr在一个小小的书店老板那里碰壁了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Everybody Knows Erik Lehnsherr

“你好，我逛了一圈，还是没有中意的，你能给我推荐一本吗？”  
这是Erik第三次试图吸引那个呆子的注意了。  
一个美妙的周六下午，他走进这所街道拐角处看起来没什么人光顾的学术书店，立即被墙上他的巨幅海报夺去了目光，简爱的海报，他在里面饰演罗切斯特先生。只有罗切斯特的单人海报并不是那么好找，看来书店老板——那个坐在柜台后面专注于一本书的年轻男人——是他的影迷。这很正常，谁不喜欢Erik Lehnsherr呢？  
不过这个书店老板可能太沉迷于他的书了，以至于浪费了Erik施舍给他的和自己偶像交谈的机会，两次。第一次，他装作初来咋到的样子问可以刷卡吗？得到的只是一个不抬头的含糊的嗯，第二次，他问这里有什么好书，然后直接被忽视了。  
不可以，这很不诺丁山。  
Erik决定给他的小影迷第三次机会。  
“你好，我逛了一圈，还是没有中意的，你能给我推荐一本吗？”  
Erik就站在他面前，提高了几个分贝的音量。  
年轻男人抬起头，Erik准备摘墨镜的手凝滞了。光是从远处看那个毛茸茸的褐色脑袋已经够可爱了，但近距离看，那双蓝眼睛，那两片嫣红的唇瓣——  
唇启，年轻男人问：“你好，有什么可以帮到你的吗？”  
他没有听见自己刚才说的话，于是Erik又重复了一遍，觉得用尽了自己毕生的耐心。  
他摘下墨镜，露出一个自认为而事实上也的确很迷人的微笑，说：“我想请你为我推荐几本书，比如你手上这本，它好看吗？”有他好看吗？Erik当然没有把这句说出来，不过他已经知道了答案。  
摘眼镜这招有用，面前的男人果然顿住了，还没等Erik得意两秒，年轻男人把手中书的封面翻过来给他看，《现代基因学与伦理学》。  
Erik觉得自己全身上下的每一个细胞都受到了嘲讽，好了，到此为止了，Erik Lehnsherr的耐心和尊严限度用完了。  
他几乎从喉咙里憋出这句话：“谢谢，我想不需要了——顺带一说，我是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
此时应当表现出惊愕或狂喜的人居然只是亲切地笑说：“我是Charles Xaiver，很高兴认识你。”  
Erik被这个笑击昏了七八秒，脸上带着可疑的绯红匆匆走出书店。

※※※

Emma因为要给她的老板开车而只能愤愤不平地看着Erik一个人喝酒。  
Erik整晚一直在发牢骚：“那个书呆子，我不知道他是真不认识我还是装作不认识以此来吸引我的注意，毕竟我都在他的墙上挂了那么久了！我是说，起码有一段时间了，电影可是七年前的。”  
Erik Lehnsherr，人人都认识的Erik Lehnsherr，柏林电影节和金球奖最佳男主，其实是个自大傲慢的混蛋。身为了解他底细的助手的Emma无时不在恶毒地诅咒她的老板，他就像个柠檬味泡泡糖一样尖酸刻薄，如果真的有那么一个人能够戳破Erik·巨膨胀·Lehnsherr，Emma很乐意袖手旁观。  
Erik记挂的那个书呆子所在的书店，在某所大学不远处的居民区，以卖学术性著作为主，如果不是为了躲避狗仔，恐怕他是永远不会踏入这样的地方的。在书店待的第一分钟，他为没有人认识他而感到惬意，第十五分钟，他为真的没有人认识他而感到愤怒。  
那是个冥顽不灵的呆子，放弃吧，Erik劝说自己，他绝不会再走进那家书店了，绝不。

“Charles！Charles！Charles！”  
Erik得撩开挡在面前的巨型盆栽枝叶才能勉强从这个偏僻的角落看清喧闹声传来的吧台那边到底发生了什么。  
一个年轻男人跳上吧台，一口气喝光了一个酒杯柱，最后的几滴酒顺着他的嘴角流到领口，他扯开最上面的两颗扣子，比了个胜利的手势，然后接受了周围人的鼓掌。  
即使他下台后第一个拥抱的女伴在随后的庆祝中一直亲密地挽着他嬉笑，Erik也敏锐地闻到了同类的气息。  
这才是他应该捕猎的对象，一个正常的、性感的人类，而不是一个不认识Erik Lehnsherr的呆子。  
不顾Emma的眼神谴责，Erik往显眼的地方挪了挪，摇晃了两三下酒杯，朝年轻男人抛出一个邀请的信号，被叫做Charles的看见后，意料之中，对方带着势在必得的微笑向他走过来。  
等他走近，近到Erik看清他的脸，他才发现，是他！  
他不会忘记这双眼睛的。  
那个呆子！Erik咬牙切齿地想，谁能想到他是会泡吧的那种人，下午和晚上的他气质截然不同，而且…而且他竟然看起来更好看了！在酒吧灯光的映衬下，迷人的蓝眼睛显得熠熠生辉。  
Erik努力不让这双大海般迷人的蓝眼睛扑灭他的火气，他对自己说，这是第二次了，他可以原谅真的有人不认识大明星Erik Lehnsherr，但是性感的书店顾客Erik Lehnsherr呢？他的自我介绍就没有给这个呆子留下一点印象吗？？  
Charles丝毫不觉面前人的情绪变化，他露出一个恰到好处的勾人微笑：“漂亮的变异Mcr-1基因，苦啤酒或者白兰地？”  
Erik面无表情地回应：“谢谢，你的Faceblindness基因也很漂亮。”  
Charles愣了一下，这可能是他的基因学调情开场第一次受阻，他不认识这个男人，也搞不懂为什么他的态度从最开始的主动变为如此冷硬。“呃，原谅我？”  
“一品脱苦啤酒，记在这位先生账上。”Erik对酒保说，没有回答Charles，“你刚才说什么？Mcr什么？”  
Charles突然结巴了，他觉得事情不在自己掌控之中：“就…就是金发的意思。”  
“哦，但这是染的。”Erik漫不经心地接过他的啤酒，“Charles对吗？”  
糟了，Charles意识到现在主动权完全不在自己手中，他不喜欢这种感觉，好像自己才是待捕的猎物，往常他都是操控别人的那个，与上下位置无关，他只是喜欢主导别人的感觉，但这个男人实在太辣了，他无法放手，或者说他无法被放手。  
将Charles的反应看在眼里，Erik在心底默默盘算，他算是看透了Charles的本质：一开始，他以为他只是个长得好看的书呆子，不然怎么会不认识大名鼎鼎的Erik Lehnsherr，后来，他见识到了Charles勾搭人的本事，觉得他说不定是个扮猪吃老虎的腹黑角色，但现在，他能肯定，他就是个呆子，就是该被老虎吃掉的猪。  
“Erik。”老虎放下酒杯，伸出他的手。  
Charles只能选择回握，在他碰到对方手心的一瞬间，他感到Erik瞬间收紧了他伸出的右手，他一用力将Charles整个人拉到自己面前不到一尺的地方，然后，在他不知所措之时，低头覆上他的唇。  
Erik点的苦啤酒比他想象的要苦，这是Charles接触到对方嘴唇时的第一念头，他任由Erik撬开他的双唇，往里灌入了更多的苦味，然后似乎还不够地吸吮着他的舌尖。  
男人呼出的热气让他开始意识模糊，犹豫了一下，只一下下，下一秒，Charles主动扶住Erik的腰，将自己送上前去，配合他探索自己的嘴巴。  
“换个地方？”

※※※

Erik觉得自己一定表现得不够好，才会让Charles居然起得比他还早，而且精神还特别好，像一只搭巢的小鸟一样忙碌了一早上，研究做给他的早餐摆盘。  
等到Charles终于给他端过来的时候，他不客气地问道：“你给每一个留宿的人都做早餐吗？”  
“不，只给那些辣的人做。”Charles还是没忍住拿手指蘸了一点草莓酱吃，他因为吃到了心仪的食物而不禁笑起来的可爱眉眼让他那一直减不下去的小肚子可以被原谅，“为了答谢我遇到过最辣的那个，我决定第一顿做好一点。”  
Erik绷不住了，他露出了被Emma称作是鲨鱼牙齿的笑容，Erik Lehnshrr从来不缺人恭维，但是这一次，他的嘴角要翘到天上去了。  
这个呆子，他不是什么影迷，甚至没听说过他本人，但却给出这样高的评价，“最辣的那个”，这说明了什么？Erik得意地想，这下没有人能否认他是世界上最有魅力的男人了，完胜隔壁剧组的Steve Rogers，就像漫画里万磁王能秒杀美国队长一样。  
为了奖励他，尽管不喜欢吃甜食，Erik还是帮Charles吃掉了他嘴角无意沾上去的草莓酱。  
边搂着Charles吃吐司，边计划着如何度过这美妙的一天时，Erik放在床头的电话不合时宜地响了起来。  
心不甘情不愿地拿过来，接通，因为不用看也知道是谁。  
“Erik，我原谅你昨天丢下我一个人走了，”Emma在电话那头平静地说道，“我要提醒你的是，今天的三个采访，一个都不准失约。”   
关掉电话，Erik看了眼时间，脸更黑了，有一个采访在上午十一点，他只有两个小时不到了。  
“要走了？”Charles问。  
“工作。”Erik回答。  
“周日也要？”Charles毫不吝啬地表达他的不满。  
天啊天啊天啊，他好甜好美他噘嘴的样子怎么会这么可爱，Erik想。好吧，Charles其实并没有在噘嘴，他只是想象了一下Charles睁着他的蓝眼睛噘着嘴求他留下的模样，不，他不能再想下去，他必须离开。  
Erik以最快速度换好衣服，同时不忘从口袋里扒出自己的签字笔在贴在冰箱上的便签纸飞快写下一串数字。  
“打给我？”  
Charles目送着Erik出门，他们就像一对结婚多年的夫夫那样默契无比。  
“我保证。”

※※※

门铃响了三声后，主人过来给他开了门。  
Erik提起手上的袋子：“我希望你还没有吃晚饭。”  
“你来得比电话里说得要早。”Charles欣喜地接过，给他找了一双略大一点的棉拖鞋。  
Erik不会说他今天对最后一个来采访的记者有多么失礼才能提前一个小时赴和Charles的约会，“你能吃辣吗？不能就太可惜了，因为这家泰国菜真的很棒。”  
Charles的口味不像他看上去那么甜蜜，他说：“当然，那么今晚我有两份超火辣的食物啦。”

饭后，鉴于Erik洗碗时的糟糕表现，Charles决定在默哀完自己两个牺牲的爱碗后一个人搞定剩下的，Erik伫立在门口，美名其曰要观摩学习洗碗技术，实则光明正大地偷窥Charles围上围裙后更加凸显出的腰肢。  
叮咚，手机响了，他花0.1秒扫了一遍Emma给他发的明天的行程安排后，对Charles说道：“明天你要上班吗？”  
“当然。”Charles回答，“我只是不会在周末工作。”他还在生气今天Erik的工作阻止了他们的温存，这点让Erik很愉悦。  
“我的老板是变态。”Erik乘机诅咒了一下Shaw，然后说，“看来我要好好珍惜今天晚上。”  
欣赏了一会儿Charles的绯红脸蛋后，Erik这才心满意足地继续说：“平时周末晚上你都做些什么？窝在沙发上看电影？和朋友出去喝一杯？”  
“我很少看电影…周六晚上是的，会和朋友聚聚。”Charles老实说，“而周日晚上我一般会看会书然后早点睡觉，因为明天一早就要去工作了。”  
噢，看书，Erik想象得到，一个书店老板的生活中总是有书。  
“你知道人们酒足饭饱之后会想什么吗？”Erik故意问。  
“我会想散步。”Charles咯咯地笑了起来，他把最后一个碗擦好放进碗橱后，转过身对Erik说，“我们去散步吧！”

“这边的街道，附近都有神秘的社区花园。”夜晚的天空灰蒙蒙的，但Charles一直兴致勃勃地向Erik描述有星星的时候花园会多么的美，“很可惜是私人的。”  
“看来你并不是那么遵守规则。”站在铁栅栏外，听着Charles描述花园里面的样子，Erik一句都听不进他为了赞美花园而引用的各种诗歌，只想在这个没有人烟的地方吻他。  
“那我们进去吧。” Charles眼睛一闪一闪地，Erik怎么能拒绝星星呢？  
他们在私人的花园里牵着手走，Charles说：“我喜欢这个地方。”   
“我想我也是，”Erik说，“一个没有人认识我的地方。”上一个没人认识他的地方其实是Charles的书店，但Erik决定隐瞒这件事，现在想起来，太丢脸了。  
Charles笑了：“Erik，我也不认识你，我是说，我对你一无所知，你想象得到吗？我们只认识了一天！”  
“我决定给你一个机会弥补。”Erik说，“问你想知道的吧。”  
“好，那我们来玩Q&A吧！”Charles突然想到，“我先来，唔，你是德国人吗？”  
Erik点头：“我在海德堡出生，不过我妈妈在我十三岁的时候就带我去了纽约。”  
“哈，我就知道！”Charles很开心，“如你所见，我是英国人。”  
Erik知道，而且他爱死他的口音了。  
“到你了。”Charles提醒他。  
“你真的不看电影吗？”Erik很想问这个问题，即使在书店已经被打击了一次，他还是对自己的知名度很自信，“没有喜欢的电影明星什么的？”  
Charles摇摇头：“我小时候母亲对我很严厉，从来不会带我去看电影，长大后也没有看电影的习惯了，不过我妹妹倒是曾经背着我母亲偷偷买了很多碟片”  
像是想到了什么，Charles说：“你长得很像她喜欢的一个演员！”  
Erik敢肯定Charles的妹妹认识自己，人人都认识Erik Lehnsherr，如果Charles Xavier不认识，那么他的妹妹一定认识，不然就太过分了。  
“你是新搬来的吗？我从来没有在这附近见过你，”Charles问，“我是说，你这么辣，如果你住这附近，我一定会有印象的。”  
“我是来这……出差的，工作需要。”其实是来附近大学取景的，剧组会在这里逗留半个月左右，半个月之后，他就会离开，回到纽约，或者下一个拍戏的地方。想到这，Erik的心沉了下去，半个月后他该怎么办？  
Charles没有发现在接下来的问答中，Erik显得有些心不在焉，他自顾自地分享了自己的不幸童年、出柜经历还有前天犯的一件蠢事——他把放在瓶盖中的隐形眼镜给喝下去了，这也解释了为什么他没有及时意识到Erik曾经去过他的书店。  
“最后一个问题，到你了。”Charles说。  
Erik想了想，问：“我是你见过最辣的人类吗？”  
Charles不可置信：“真的？这就是你的最后一个问题。”  
“对，快回答。”Erik冷酷地说。  
Charles故作沉思了一下，回答说：“是的。”  
说起来可能很蠢，这个回答击中了Erik的心，他必须承认，他爱Charles Xavier，他要规划一个有Charles的未来。

※※※

Erik决定对Charles坦白，坦白自己的身份，还有自己的计划。  
星期一早上，他和Charles交换了一个草莓味的早安吻之后，他郑重其事地对Charles说：“我想每天和你一起起床。”  
Charles愣了一下，然后绽开一个笑容：“乐意之极。”  
是真的，他打算搬到这座天使之城，这个城市有机会，有Charles，为何不呢？Emma应该也乐意看到这样的结果，毕竟她偷偷跟Shaw在一起一年多了，她以为Erik发现不了这段聚少离多的恋情，但Erik是拥有敏锐触角的生物。  
好了，一切都搞定了，现在只剩对Charles坦白他的真实身份了，这样说可能有点可笑，他又不是什么特工或者秘密变种人，只不过是个演员，一个很知名的演员，Erik在心底补充，人人都爱的那种，说实话，他有点期待Charles的反应。

十二点，他收工后来到Charles的书店。  
“你好？”  
走近后，Erik发现不对劲，柜台后面的墙上依然贴着他的巨幅海报，但是海报下坐着的人却不是他心里的那个。  
Erik问：“请问，你们老板去哪了？”  
即使坐着也看得出比Charles高不少的青年抬起头，回答道：“你好，我就是这里的老板，请问有什么可以帮到你的？”  
“不，不对，”Erik很疑惑，“我在找Charles，他不是书店的老板吗？”  
Hank回答：“Charles是一个朋友，他只是前天帮我看过一天店，请问你是？”  
没等Erik继续问清，一个尖锐的女声打断了他。  
“天啊！你是Erik Lehnsherr——”  
声音的主人才刚进门不久，Erik完全没有注意到她推门的声音，他已经默认了“学术书店不会有人光临”以及“来学术书店的人都是不认识Erik Lehnshrr的书呆子”这两条定理，尤其是后一条，在这个时候突然被人认出来，竟感到有些不适应。  
“你好。”Erik摆出一个面对粉丝的标准微笑，“不好意思我还有事，可能没办法给你签…”  
喜欢的男演员就在眼前，跟海报长得一模一样，还是活的那种！Raven克制住自己想大叫的冲动，以及想扑上去感受Erik的胸肌是否真的有电影中那么大的冲动，但她仍像个疯狂追星的高中女生一样冲过来死死地抓着Erik的双手不肯放开。  
Erik注意到这个女孩通红的苹果脸和激动时的Charles有些相似，后者也的确承认了她和Charles的关系：“我是Raven，你的超级粉丝！以及Charles的妹妹，我刚才听见你们说话了，天啊，你和我哥哥认识吗？你找他有事吗？他不在书店工作在大学，现在可能还在上课不然我就帮你打电话问了，你有他的电话吗？……”  
“等等。”Erik被她一连串的话给弄晕了，不过他还是抓到了重点，“你哥哥，Charles现在在大学？他还是学生？”  
Raven干脆利索地回答：“不，他是教授。”

※※※

所以他的新男友是个大学教授。  
Erik拿着Raven给的有工作地址的名片，想。  
对他来说没有多大区别，一个开着学术书店和书店老板和一个在大学教遗传学的教授，在他以往的认知里，都被划到书呆子后面的括号里，不过这个认知在认识Charles之后被打破了。  
也许他们以后可以玩点教授X学生的游戏？Erik想到了邪恶的地方，“给我XX不然就挂掉你的课”听起来是比“给我XX不然就不卖给你书”要带感一些。  
Erik加快了步伐，他午休时给Charles打了两个电话，想到这时候他应该下课了在享用一个美味的三明治或者什么的，然而一个电话打过去时他正好在通话中，剩下一个，对方接通了之后似乎又不小心挂掉了。  
Erik想见见Charles，虽然早上九点他们还在接吻，但八个小时过去了，Erik想他。  
敲了两下门后里面的人说了“请进”，没有给Erik多少时间思考他的开场白，“你好，教授”？Erik觉得不行。  
Charles还是跟早上一样美丽，重新看到他，Erik顿时把自己的开场白抛到脑后——他承认，他喜欢每个Charles，在书店看书的Charles，在酒吧勾引他的Charles，隔天起来给他做早餐的Charles，在花园里背诵十四行诗的Charles，以及现在这个，在宽大的办公桌后面安静批改着东西的Charles，他每一次皱眉停下的样子都让Erik着迷。  
看见进来的人是Erik，Charles的眼神不自然地躲闪了一下。  
Erik捕捉到了这个躲闪。  
“所以，你妹妹已经跟你说了？”  
Charles结结巴巴地回：“是、是的…你是Erik Lehnsherr……”  
“我以为你早知道我的名字。”  
“我不知道你这么有名，”Charles尴尬，“对不起。”  
“……”Erik心情一下子跌落谷底，没有想到是这样的反应，Charles的这句对不起刺痛了他，他直截了当地说，“你没必要道歉，我没有可怕到那个程度，不会因为有人不认识我而去暗杀他的。”  
Charles缩了一下，好像 “有人”这个词刺到了他。  
Erik也自知失言，他态度软和下来。  
“听着，Charles。”Erik慢慢说道，他眼神划过书架上他连标题都看不懂的各种文献著作，以及书桌上半块没吃完的松饼和挂在笔筒上的精灵鼠小弟挂件，他认识Charles不是通过读他的论文，而是参与他的生活，即使只有两天半的时间，“你认识Erik Lehnsherr，他不是什么罗切斯特先生和爱尔兰革命领袖，他就是你在酒吧认识的一个家伙，德国人，身高6英尺体重167磅，很性感相信你也看得出来，同时他也赖床，不会洗碗，不爱读诗，自大不可一世，不是什么完美的人。”  
拥有天才大脑的Charles没有想到自己也会有大脑宕机的时候：“不是这样的，人人都认识Erik Lehnsherr……”他说不下去了，他爱他认识的那个Erik Lehnsherr，但是这太危险了，这段关系从一开始就被Erik占据了主动权，如果他被抛下，他不知道什么时候能平复，毕竟，现在他认识Erik Lehnsherr了，也终于意识到了到处都有他的照片和电影。  
“‘人人都认识Erik Lehenshrr’，也许吧。”Erik苦笑，“但名气并不是什么真实的东西。”  
Erik走近书桌，Charles紧张地站了起来，即使这样他也不能平视Erik，但是没有关系，Erik用一种方法让Charles可以俯视自己。  
“我不过也只是个普通人，站在喜欢的人面前，问他是否愿意和我共度一生。”

※※※

好莱坞知名影星Erik Lehnsherr在获得学院奖提名的第二天宣布结婚。  
他跟每个前来采访的记者都这样说：“我和我丈夫的相识过程十分简单——他之前不认识我，但见到我的第一眼就被我迷倒了。”  
生物系最年轻的教授Charles Xavier也被他的学生发现无名指上多了一枚崭新的戒指。  
一向低调的教授这次却对前来打听的学生们透露：“Erik Lehnsherr对我一见钟情。”

-完-

小番外：

Erik：“然后呢？然后你的学生什么反应？”  
Charles：“他们不认识Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Erik：“真的？？？”  
Charles：“骗你的，Jean说她不知道你结婚和我结婚究竟哪一个让她更伤心，Ororo说但是我们结婚让她很开心，然后Jean也同意了。”


End file.
